Never Thought That You Could Be The One
by Nayaholic23
Summary: Santana is at her breaking point when the love of her life doesn't love her anymore. But when she is caught about to end her life by a certain little brunette, her life will change drastically. PEZBERRY :) UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS! :)**

Chapter 1:

Santana Lopez is currently on her way to see her girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce. She's really excited to see the blonde. Right now, Brittany is the only good thing in her life. Ever since Finn outed her, her life has gone straight to Hell. Nobody has treated her the same. Her parents hate her, she was disowned by her grandmother, and the people at school look at her like she's disgusting. The only people that are treating her the same as before is the people in the glee club. Even Finn has been nothing but nice to her since he outed her.

Santana enters the library and sees her girlfriend sitting at a table playing Angry Birds on her iphone.

"Hey, Britt-Britt." she greets the blonde.

"Oh hey, San! I didn't even see you standing there!" Brittany says.

"So why did you want to meet me here? You hate the library." Santana asks, confused.

"Well I chose to meet you here because I know you're not allowed to yell in the library, and I know you're going to yell at me after what I'm about to tell you."

"What? Britt, you know I would never yell at you. What's wrong?" The Latina asks, starting to get nervous.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well can you sit down first?" Brittany asks. Santana scrambles to sit down in front of her girlfriend.

"Brittany, what the hell is going on?!" Santana demands, slamming her hands on the table.

"I-I hate to do this but I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I'm just not in love with you anymore. There's no point in continuing this relationship if both of us isn't in it one hundred percent." the usually-ditzy blonde says solemnly.

"What?" the Latina breathes. Tears spring to her eyes. She knew that the blonde was anything but stupid, but why did she have to choose _now_, when Santana needs her the most, to show it?

"I'm so sorry, San, but it has to happen. You need someone that will love you unconditionally." the blonde says.

"But I thought _you_ loved me that way." the Latina cries.

"I do love you Santana, I'm just not _in_ love with you." he

"Why?! There's someone else, isn't there?!" Santana suddenly shouts.

Brittany immediately flushes. Santana takes this as a yes. "Its Artie isn't it?!" she yells.

Now Brittany looks like a deer caught in headlights. "I-uh-we-uh-" she stutters.

"I fucking knew it! I saw you two talking extra close at your locker this morning, but I dismissed it, knowing that you wouldn't ever go back to him. And now you are! How could you Brittany? At the time that I need you most, cheat and them leave me? How could you?!" she repeats, her voice getting softer, even thought half the school is watching the argument. They had all heard Santana yelling and eagerly rushed to the source of the sound to see what was going on.

"Santana-" the blonde starts, reaching for her ex-girlfriend.

"NO! Don't fucking touch me!" Santana yells.

"But-But you said you wouldn't yell." Brittany says timidly.

"Yeah, well that was before I found out that you cheated on me." the Latina cries, before storming out of the now crowded library and pushing anyone that gets in the way. She makes it to the bathroom before breaking down completely. She slides down to the floor and sobs with her head in her hands.

* * *

Rachel Berry is currently practicing her latest obsession, "Skyfall", by Adele on the piano. She is always working on songs during free period instead of actually doing her work. You never know when an opportunity might come up, even if you do live in Lima, Ohio.

She's playing the closing chords to the song when her phone rings with a new text message from Kurt.

**OMG you HAVE to watch this! Unbelievable!- Kurt =)**

There's a video attachment. Intrigued, Rachel clicks on it. The video begins to play and the brunette sees her two cheerio glee club mates arguing in the library. Rachel's jaw drops when she doesn't here Brittany deny that she cheated on Santana. Rachel closes the video and calls Kurt.

"Rachel! Did you see it? Its crazy isn't it? I never ever thought that Brittana would-"

"Where's Santana?" the brunette asks.

"I saw her run out the library and duck into the bathroom outside of it, but I'm not sure if she's still in there. I can't believe this happened! I mean, I myself am devastated! Can you-"

"Kurt can you please stop talking? I am not at all happy with your childish actions. Did you really have to video tape it?" Rachel asks while packing up her stuff. She's going to go check on Santana.

"Uh duh! This was juicy gossip!" The flamboyant boy exclaims.

"Kurt how would you feel if someone who is supposed to be your friend, recorded Blaine breaking up with you?"

Kurt has nothing to say. "Exactly." Rachel says into the phone before hanging up. She goes into the hallway and walks toward the library bathroom.

Rachel has always had a secret crush on the Latina. That's why she believed her so easily in tenth grade when Santana said she didn't give the set list to Sue. She's always had a soft spot for her, but Santana was always too caught up in Brittany to notice.

* * *

After crying for at least ten good minutes, Santana gets up from the floor and inspects herself. When she sees her reflection, she winces. _Uh, if you're going to cry in public at least make it look like you haven't been, Santana._

The Latina takes her makeup bag out of her book bag and wipes her puffy eyes with the soft tissues.

_I don't even know why I bother. Nobody even likes me here. No scratch that. Nobody likes me. Anywhere._

Just then the door bursts open. Santana turns to look at the intruder, ready to give them a piece of Snix, but stops when she sees who it is.

"Hey Berry." she greets. Maybe a second ago she felt like all Lima Heights on somebody but now she doesn't even have the energy to tell Rachel to leave.

"Hello, Santana." Rachel says brightly. She always gets secretly happy and giddy when she gets alone time with the Latina.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

That's all it takes for Santana to break down again.

"Am I okay?! Do I look okay?! The love of my life cheated on me with a kid in a wheelchair and then dumped me in front of half the school! Of course I'm not fucking okay!" she sobs.

Rachel is surprised by the girl's actions. She knew that underneath the Latina's fierce personality, was just a vulnerable girl that wanted to be loved, but she never thought she would see this side of her. Rachel wraps Santana in a hug, and lets the Latina cry onto her sweater.

"Nobody loves me!" she sobs.

"What? That can't be true." Rachel says, not believing it. Santana may have her flaws, but she is all kinds of lovable.

"No, it is! My family hates me, everyone in this school hates me, and Brittany doesn't even love me anymore!" she cries.

"How could she do that? She left me for Artie again! What's so bad about me that nobody even likes me? I'm not that much of a bad person am I?" she tearfully asks.

"No! Santana, you are a lovely person with an awesome personality and everyone who doesn't care enough to get to know you then that's their loss. Okay?" Rachel asks.

"I guess so." Santana says, calming down a bit. Rachel pulls her in for another hug and the Latina is grateful. Usually she isn't a touchy-feely sappy person, but this is exactly what she needs right now.

"Thank you, Rachel. I really needed that." the Latina.

Rachel's big brown eyes light up upon hearing her crush call her by her real name.

"You're very welcome Santana. In fact, I was wondering if we could possibly be friends? It seems that you need someone to lean on during this time of need."

Santana thinks about it. Is she really that desperate that she needs Rachel Berry as a friend? _Yes._

"Sure." she says, giving the brunette the biggest smile she can muster, which is a smirk. Rachel's eyes light up again and she pulls the Latina in for a hug.

"This is going to be a wonderful friendship, Santana. I look forward to being your friend and learning more about you!" she exclaims.

"Uh, ditto." Santana says. "Um Rach, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, San. What is it?" the brunette asks, already preparing to say yes.

"Can you cover for me? I don't think I can be here any longer."

"No problem. I will tell Mr. Shue that you are sick and left early."

Much to Santana's surprise, the Latina pulls her in new friend in for yet another hug. "Thank you Rachel. It seems that you're the only person in the world that even likes me." she sniffles, feeling her tears come back.

"You're welcome. And I am positive that I'm not the_ only_ one."

"Sure. Well, see you later?" she asks.

"Of course." Rachel agrees.

Santana steps out of the bathroom and quickly ducks out of the school. Meanwhile, Rachel is still in the bathroom doing her celebration dance.

"Santana is my friend! Santana is my friend!" she exclaims.

When she's done jumping around like a five year-old, she checks her phone for the time. Its eleven fifteen AM. Lunch just started. Rachel grabs her things and goes into the cafeteria. When she enters, she sees the glee club sitting at a round table near the windows.

"Hello my friends!" Rachel exclaims as she approaches them.

"Rachel! Where's Santana?!" Kurt asks.

"She went home sick, Kurt, and I do not even know why you care so much. The whole situation doesn't even remotely concern you." she says, putting her stuff down and sitting next to Mercedes.

"I just wanted to know, God." the boy says.

"Wait, so its really true? Brittany, you really cheated on Satan?" Puck asks.

Everyone at the table turns toward the blonde girl. Her eyes well up with tears, and she nods her head, looking down.

"With who?"

"Okay, can we please stop the mini interrogation? We all know who it was, so let's just be mature about it and move on. The only thing we can do right now is be there for Santana. She's going through a lot more than she lets on and this definitely didn't help her situation and more." Rachel says.

"What do you mean? Santana has like the _perfect_ life."

"The perfect life? If you don't remember, she was outed three weeks ago, her grandmother disowned her, and the whole school treats her differently."

"Well maybe she deserves it. She isn't called Satan for nothing, you know." Artie says, not feeling any sympathy for the Latina.

"Really? Are you serious?" Rachel asks, appalled. Nobody says anything. "Fine then, whatever. I'm sick of this. Tell Mr. Shue that I went home sick as well."

The brunette grabs her stuff and storms out the cafeteria. She can't believe the glee club thinks that way about Santana. Sure, she was a pretty mean and rude person, but ever since she was outed she has been calming down and has started being nicer to people. And if the fact that she just became friends with Rachel Berry, then she doesn't know what is.

* * *

Santana is currently on her way to her house. When she pulls up, she's relieved to see that her parents aren't home. To say that her parents weren't okay with her being gay is the understatement of the century. The only time they talk to her is when they tell her that she is a "disgrace to the Lopez name".

Santana kicks open the door to her house and steps inside. She takes in the familiar setting and sighs. The last time she was at her house was a few days ago. She tries to be at her house as less as possible so she used to spend most of her time at Brittany's house, but that obviously won't be happening now. Santana sighs heavily with tars brewing to her eyes just thinking about the events from today.

_Uhh, I need food_. The Latina always eats when she's upset. The great thing about having a fast metabolism is that she can eat all she wants without gaining any weight. As she enters her large, top appliance kitchen, she sees a note written on the island.

_Santana,_

_You're mother and I are leaving and not coming back. Your choice of life is disgusting and we cant handle living under the same roof as a lesbian any longer. You still have money in your savings account. We will put money in your account every month just in case you decide to correct your repulsing choices and actually do something with your life. This is good bye Santana. Don't come looking for us, we would prefer if we never saw you again. You're a disgrace._

_From,_

_Mirabel and Jose Lopez_

"What THE FUCK?!" she screams.

That's when all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! :)**

Chapter 2:

Santana tears the letter to shreds. Then she clears all the counters of their things. She smashes every piece of glass she can find out of pure rage. All she can see is red. How can her parents do this to her? What's so wrong with her that nobody even remotely likes her?

After tiring herself out, the only emotion she feels is sadness. Her parents left, her girlfriend dumped her, and the only friend she has is Rachel Berry, who for sure is going to run for the hills once she realizes that she hates Santana, just like everyone else. The only solution to her many problems is as easy as this. To end her life.

* * *

Rachel races to Santana's house. After leaving school early, the brunette realized that Santana probably shouldn't be alone at a time like this, and if she is, then the outcome won't be good. She pulls up to the Latina's house and sees Santana's red Mustang in the driveway. The brunette gets out of the car and walks to the front door to find it just the slightest ajar.

"Santana?" Rachel calls in the empty, trashed house.

"This place is a mess." she mutters to herself.

"Santana?" she calls again. Still, she gets no response. She goes into the kitchen, where it's the messiest out of the whole house. When she enters, she sees a note written out in Santana's sloppy handwriting.

_Dear whoever cares enough to read_,

_ I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but life is just getting too hard. There's just so many things wrong that I don't know how to fix. But it doesn't matter. The world will be better off without me anyways. Goodbye._

_Santana_

Rachel chokes back a sob and tries to think where the Latina would be. Rachel overheard Santana talking to Brittany and she said she was afraid of heights, so she wouldn't jump off a building. And she wouldn't drown herself because she hates water. That leaves one thing. Overdose.

Rachel sprints up the stairs and into every bathroom until she finds what she's looking for. Santana is in her own bathroom, with a handful of sleeping pills combined with Vicodin and Tylenol about to dump into her mouth. She doesn't notice the tiny brunette standing the doorway, so she puts the pills in her mouth and swallows them one by one.

"Santana! What are you doing?!" Rachel shrieks, running over to the girl. The Latina looks over at the girl but doesn't do anything.

"Open your mouth!" Rachel demands. Santana shakes her head slowly, feeling dizzy from the pills already.

"Open your mouth God dammit!" she curses. Santana doesn't listen. "Uh, why are you so fucking stubborn?!"

Rachel pries open the Latina's mouth and shoves her fingers down the girl's throat. It takes a few heaves, but the pills finally start coming up and Santana throws up all over Rachel and herself. The brunettes continues to make the girl puke until she's absolutely sure that there is nothing left in Santana's stomach.

When she's done, Rachel grimaces when she smells all of the throw up on her.

"Santana?" she asks.

"Rachel! Why are you here?! Why did you stop me?!" she sobs. Rachel doesn't answer, knowing that anything she says the Latina will get upset no matter what. Santana cries until she's worn out and collapses on Rachel, getting her own puke on her.

Rachel picks up the girl sleeping and walks out of the bathroom. She lays Santana on her bed and tries her best to get the throw up off of herself and the Latina.

A few gags and minutes later, Rachel and Santana are cleaned of bile, but still smell absolutely revolting.

"Come on, let's get you to my house." Rachel says to the sleeping girl, even though she's out cold. She bets not even a bomb could wake her up. The brunette picks up the girl bridal style and carries her out to her car. She lays her in the back seat and drives the short trip to her house. She curses when she sees both of her dads' cars parked in the driveway.

"Shit! Now how am I going to explain this?!" _Oh well, I was probably going to wind up telling them anyways. _The brunettes shrugs and once again lifts Santana out of her car. She walks to the front door and rings the doorbell. She is met with two confused faces.

"Not the time, dads. I'll explain later." Rachel rushes, well as fast as she can with a teenage girl in her arms, to her bathroom to get her and her sleeping friend cleaned off.

Finally, after working to get rid of the offending smell off of her and the Latina, Santana is in Rachel's king size bed snoring slightly in the brunettes pajamas. Rachel gives the Latina a kiss on the forehead and goes downstairs to tell her fathers her friends situation. Once her small foot hits downstairs, she is attacked by her dads.

"Was that Santana?"

"Why is she here?"

"Is she okay?"

"Why did you guys smell like a barn?"

"Guys! Please calm down!" Rachel says, exasperated.

"Let's sit down."

"What happened?" Hiram asks.

"You do not repeat this to anybody okay?" Rachel asks.

"Of course, sweetie. I'm nothing like your father over here." Leroy says, pointing to his husband.

"Hey! You know I suffer from verbal diarrhea! And I wont." Hiram scoffs.

"Okay, well, Santana tried to kill herself today with and overdose but I stopped her and mad her throw up the pills." she says in one breath.

"What?!"

"Is she okay?!"

"Yes, she is fine. She is upstairs sleeping it off. She probably wont feel well when she wakes up because she threw up so much, but that is about it, besides the emotional damage of course." Rachel shrugs.

"Are you sure?" Hiram asks, taking in the gravity of the situation.

"Yes daddy."

"Well if there's anything you need us to do to help let us know."

"Actually, I do need your help. I do not really trust Santana to be alone, and from what I gather her parents are not home a lot, so can she stay with us for a while? She really needs somebody to lean on, and she's convinced herself that nobody loves her. Letting her stay will show her that there are people in the world that care about her. Please, dads!" Rachel begs.

"Sweetie, of course. She can stay as long as she needs to."

"Thank you! Oh! And can you lock up the medicine cabinets so Santana get to them for future reference?" the brunette asks, not wanting her friend to go through that again.

"You got it. Honey, why don't you start preparing dinner? I'll go lock up the cabinets and Rach, you can stay right here and relax. You've had a long day." Leroy says.

Rachel turns on the TV and starts channel surfing until she hears a raspy voice behind her.

"Rachel?" the brunette turns around to see her Latina friend standing shyly in the doorway of the living room.

"Hello, Santana. How was your nap?"

"Okay, but I woke up feeling sick and I came to find you." the Latina frowns.

"You did throw up quite a bit, but do not worry, it is completely normal." Rachel says. "Now come sit with me." she pats the seat on the couch next to her. Santana obliges and plops down next to her friend.

After a few minutes of watching mindless TV, Rachel breaks the silence.

"Why?" she asks simply.

The Latina shrugs, not wanting to talk about it.

"Santana." Rachel warns, giving her friend her scariest glare. Much to Santana's dismay, she gives in.

"Uh! Because, if you haven't noticed my life sucks and I figured that the best way to get rid of my problems was to get rid of me."

"Were you feeling that way when you left school?" the brunette asks.

"Partly, but what really did it was my parents leaving." The Latina is shocked when she hears the words leave her mouth. She normally is this hostile and guarded person, but when she's around Rachel she just seems to blurt out everything on her mind.

"Y-your parents left?" Rachel asks, confused. The Latina hums in response, looking down at her hands.

"Why would they do that?" she asks. What kind of parent would abandon their child?

"Because I'm gay." she explains softly.

"What?! That's in despicable!" Rachel exclaims.

"Rachel, calm down. Its okay."

"Its obviously _not_ okay if you tried to commit _suicide_ over it!" the brunette snaps at her.

Santana shrinks back, startled and hurt by the girl's words.

"I-I'm sorry, Santana. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

The Latina nods, still taken back. Rachel sighs. "Come here." she says. The Latina moves toward the brunette and Rachel pulls her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, San. Can we just forget that it happened?" she asks. She's relieved when she feels Santana nod against her.

They pull apart and Rachel says "Now, onto more business. How would you feel about moving in with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY :) NEW CHAPTER YAY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (but i wish i did) **

* * *

Santana is shocked. Her and Rachel just became "official" friends, and she wants her to move in with her? Does somebody really care about her enough that they want her to live with them?

"Really?" she asks, not believing it.

"Why would I joke about that?" Rachel asks.

Tears come to the Latina's eyes and spill over. She leaps on Rachel. "Thank you so much! You don't realize how much this means to me." she says, very thankful.

"It's the least I could do." the brunette says into the hug.

Meanwhile, Hiram and Leroy are in the doorway of the living room watching the two girls.

"So that's the Santana that Rachel has been crushing on, right?" Hiram asks.

"Yes, honey, keep up. She's pretty though, isn't she? I certainly approve." Leroy says.

"Me as well. They are quite cute together." Hiram agrees.

"Yeah they do. Rachel is good for her; Santana looks like she's been through Hell and back."

Leroy nods and then makes their presence known. "Girls! Dinner's ready."

Rachel and Santana look away from each other and toward the men in the doorway. Rachel gets up first, and offers her hand to the Latina, who takes it. Together, they walk to the dining room to eat dinner.

"What is for dinner, dad?" Rachel asks after letting go of her friends hand and sitting at her large dining room table.

"Lasagna." he says, while bringing it to the table.

"Yum! My favorite!" she exclaims.

"But Rachel, I thought you were vegan?" Santana asks, confused.

"I'm surprised you remembered! That's more than I can say for Finn, but it was just a phase. Although, I still do care for animals very much, mea is too good for me not to eat it." the brunette explains to her friend.

Hiram sets down all of the plates and sits down next to his husband, across from the girls.

"So Santana tell us about yourself." Leroy says, wondering how much the Latina will reveal.

Santana looks up from her plate and at Rachel. The brunette gives her friend an encouraging smile and nod.

"Um, well, I'm sixteen years old, I'm a cheerio, and I'm in glee club with Rachel." she says shyly.

Santana has always been a secretly shy person. In middle school, when she went to the Lima Heights school, she was extremely introverted and only talked to her friends or family, on occasion. Since there's no Lima Height high school, Santana had to go to McKinley. She decided to remake herself, so she forced herself to break out of her shell and join the cheerios in order to become popular. But now, with all of the things she's going through, it seems like the old Santana is making a reappearance.

"I didn't know you're sixteen?" Rachel asks.

"I actually just turned sixteen, a month ago, the day before school started. I skipped third grade. Nobody but Brittany, and now you guys know that I'm the youngest person in our grade." the Latina explains, slightly embarrassed of how young she is compared to everyone else.

"Aww, you're just a baby!" Rachel coos, pinching her friends cheek, making her giggle.

Hiram and Leroy exchange glances while watching the pair interact.

"Oh! Santana, you were the girl who killed it singing Valerie at Sectionals last year, right?" Hiram asks, knowing the answer already. All Rachel talked about when she got home from the competition was how great Santana was.

"Yeah! And thanks, that means a lot to me." she says, sincerely. After all, Santana isn't used to getting any compliments that don't involve her boobs, butt, or sex.

They continue eating in a comfortable silence. Well the three Berrys eat. Santana just sits there and stares at her food.

"Santana? Aren't you hungry? Is the food okay?" Hiram asks.

"Oh no, Mr. Berry, the food is delicious. I'm just not feeling well." she says.

"Santana, its okay. And please never call me Mr. Berry again. You can call me Hiram or dad, if that's comfortable with you. After all, you will be living with us."

"Thanks, dad." the Latina blushes. _Aww, she looks so cute, _Rachel thinks.

"And you can call me Leroy, or daddy." Leroy says.

"Okay, daddy." she says, blushing even deeper. Rachel tries her best not to coo at the interaction.

"So, Rachel, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Hiram asks his daughter.

"Well, I have school and glee club. I also have piano lessons, but I might not go if Santana still feels this way. Oh and by the way, San, you're not going to school tomorrow, no matter what. Today was an emotional day, and you need to fully recover from it."

"Okay." she nods her head, knowing that protesting will not get her anywhere, especially with Rachel.

"Dads, which one of you would like to stay with her tomorrow?" the brunette asks.

"I'll stay. I'm off, anyways. Yay! You get to stay home with daddy tomorrow!" Leroy exclaims, clapping his hands.

Santana smiles. She doesn't care that she has to be watched like a sick little kid tomorrow; she's actually looking forward to it. The Berrys have made her feel more at home and part of a family than her own family has her whole life. Just thinking about this brings tears to the Latina's eyes.

"Sweetie, are you crying?" Hiram asks, seeing the poor girl in tears.

"I'm just really thankful for you guys. Even though I've basically only been here for two hours, I already feel part of the family." she sniffles.

"Aww." Leroy coos.

Rachel takes Santana's hand and squeezes it. "Its no problem, San. I love you, and I know that once my dads spend more time with you and get to know you more, that they'll fall in love with you as well."

"Oh please. I'm already smitten." Leroy says with a wave of his hand.

"Me as well." Hiram seconds.

Santana blushes and wipes more tears. "Thank you."

"Stop saying thank you! Now come on, is time for bed." Rachel says. She gets up and kisses her dads goodnight. Santana gets up, but stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Leroy and Hiram pull the Latina in for a three way hug. The each give her kisses on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." Leroy whispers.

"Goodnight, honey. Have a good sleep." Hiram says softly.

"Thanks, you too." Santana says sleepily. The men release her and she walks over to Rachel, who takes her hand and leads them upstairs. When they reach the brunette's room, Santana collapses on the big bed.

"For tonight, you can sleep in here. If you feel up to it, we can get your stuff tomorrow." she says while climbing into the bed.

"Mmm-kay. G'night, Rach." she says, her voice muffled by her face on the pillow.

Rachel leans over and kisses the girl on the cheek. "Good night, Santana. I'm happy your alive." she whispers.

* * *

_ "Where are you guys going?" Santana asks, confused. The Berry family is at the door with their bags packed._

_ "We're leaving, Santana." Leroy says, glaring at the girl._

_ "W-why?" she asks._

_ "Because you're a piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be loved, that's why. You're so terrible that not even your own parents want you." Hiram explains coldly._

_ "But you guys just said yesterday that you all love me, especially you, Rachel." Santana sniffles. This is all too much like when her parents left her just yesterday. _

_ "Its called lying, Santana. Now leave us alone. We have plans that don't involve you."_

_ "Please don't go!" she shouts at the three retreating Berrys. They all give her the middle finger, without even bothering to turn around. _

_ "Don't go! Don't go!" she continues to shout, while sobbing. _

"SANTANA!" Leroy shouts, waking the girl up. Santana awakes with a start. She sees Leroy's face staring at her worried.

"Daddy?" she tearfully asks.

He nods, looking concerned. Santana bursts into tears. That dream is one of her worst fears. She already depends on the family for so much, if they left her she would be devastated. Leroy scoops the wailing girl in his arms and mutters soothing words to her. After a while, Santana calms down.

"Sweetie, what happened?" he asks, softly to the sniffling girl.

"I-I had a nightmare t-that you guys l-left me just like my parents and Brittany did." she sniffles.

"Aww, San, we would never leave you. You're part of our family now, and nobody gets left behind. Okay?" he asks.

She nods in his arms. "Okay, good. Now let's go downstairs to eat some breakfast and figure out what we're going to do today." he helps her off of him and they walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"I made some waffles for you. Do you like waffles?"

"I love them." Santana says, sitting down. She takes a bite and moans at the taste. "These are so good!"

"I'm glad you like them." Leroy smiles.

Santana eats the rest of her food. When she's done she asks Leroy what they're going to do today.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asks.

Santana is surprised. Her family never asked her what she wanted to do. They always just made decisions and expected her to go along with it.

"Anything?" she asks, a smirk making a way on her face.

"Within reason." he warns.

"Can we go to Super Adventure Land?"

"That's a great idea! C'mon lets go get dressed!" Leroy says, excited. He may be forty, but he still loves amusement parks as much as the next ten year-old.

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Kurt greets, walking up to his friend's locker before third period glee club.

"Kurt." she says, still mad at him for yesterday.

"Oh c'mon! You can't still be mad at me for yesterday."

"Yes, Kurt, I can. You basically agreed that Santana should be going through what she is. You know she doesn't deserve it. Nobody, no matter how bad of a person they've been, deserves to be outed. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for glee club." Rachel lectures. She turns on her heel and walks to the choir room. She sits down in the front row and pulls out her iphone to text her daddy.

**Hey daddy! I know normally I would be against texting in school, but I'll make an exception when it comes to Santana J How is she doing? What are you guys doing today? -Rachel**

All of the glee kids, including Kurt strain to see who the studious brunette is texting. Rachel's iphone dings with a new message.

**Hi sweetie! Santana is doing great! The morning started off rough, she had a nightmare about us leaving, and she cried for a bit, but then she had waffles and she felt better. Now we're on our way to Super Adventure Land. Can you believe her parents never took her there? -Daddy**

**Aww to the nightmare, but I'm glad she's okay! You guys safe and have fun okay? -Rachel**

**We will, darling! Love you! -Daddy**

**Love you too! -Rachel**

Rachel puts her phone away and all of the nosey kids curse under their breath.

"Okay kids. Now first off, does anyone want to sing a song?" Mr. Shue asks while walking into the choir room, late as always. Rachel raises her hand.

"Okay, Rachel. Take it away."

Rachel walks to the center of the room. "Okay, well. I know we all sang this song already when Miss Holiday was here but I'm going to sing it again, on Santana's behalf. This is for everyone that thinks that she deserves what she's going through. Pay attention to the chorus, especially."

The familiar tune to Cee Lo's _Forget You_ starts playing.

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like, "Fuck you!"_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her, too!"_

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Hah, now ain't that some shit?(Ain't that some shit?)_

_And although there's pain in my chest,_

_I still wish you the best, with a fuck you_

_Now look here, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair_

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

_Oops, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know_

_Well, I've got some news for you_

_Yeah, go on and run tell your little boyfriend_

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like, "Fuck you!"_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her, too!"_

Halfway through the song, Mr. Shue signals for the musicians to stop playing.

"Okay, Rachel, that's enough." he says sternly.

"But Mr. Shue, I was just expressing my feelings on behalf of my friend. What they said yesterday was uncalled for!" she exclaims, stomping her foot.

"I get that. But couldn't you have used the clean version?"

"No! They wouldn't have gotten the message clearly!" she shouts.

"Rachel calm down! I won't tolerate cussing in my classroom. Now go sit down!" he orders.

"NO! You know what?! Cee Lo is right! Fuck you, Mr. Shue! Fuck you and you! No, fuck everyone in this god-damn classroom! I'm done! And I will not come back until every single person apologizes to Santana herself, and when she forgives you. Until then, I quit. Good luck winning Regional's without me, bitches!" She yells. And with a flip of her hair, she completes her rant with a perfect Rachel Berry storm out, leaving all of the people in the classroom asking themselves the same question. Did Rachel Berry really just curse?

* * *

"Thank you so much, daddy! I had the best day ever!" Santana exclaims, hugging Leroy. All day they went on roller coasters, played games, an ate amusement park food. It was one of best days Santana's had in a long time, and she's really glad she got to spend it with Leroy.

"No problem, honey. I had a great time too." he hugs her back.

They get into the car and drive off. On the way back home, they sing along to whatever comes on the radio. After a while Santana is silent. Leroy looks over to see the sixteen year-old asleep, having been worn out from the day. Leroy smiles, thinking about what a great day it turned out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY :) SORRY FOR UPDATING A LITTLE LATER THAN I SAID I WOULD. I WAS REALLY BUSY THIS PAS WEEKEND SO I WASNT ABLE TO UPDATE, BUT ITS HERE NOW! AND OMG WHO SAW GLEE ON THURSDAY?! JACOB ARTIST IS JUST OMG. HE'S SO CUTE AND *SIGH* HE'S JUST AMAZING! LOL SORRY. HERES THE UPDATE! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! :)**

* * *

"Hey, honey, can I talk to you?" Leroy asks his husband after laying Santana on the couch.

"Of course. What is it?" he asks once they've reached their homely kitchen.

"How would you feel if we became Santana's guardians? Not like adopt her, but does everything that a parent does, like discipline her, provide her with the things she needs, that kind of stuff."

"That's a great idea! She definitely needs some kind of figure to look up to. It seems that her parents didn't do a very good job of that."

"So its settled. We're unofficially adopting Santana!" Leroy exclaims.

"We're finally getting a second daughter!" Hiram exclaims with his husband. They kiss and hug each other. After they calm down, Hiram says "Why don't you start dinner and I'll go talk to Rachel? When she got home from piano, she stomped straight up to her room and has been there since."

"Okay, sweetie." he kisses his husband on the cheek and goes to heat up dinner. Hiram leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs to his daughter's room.

"Rach?" he knocks on her door.

"Yes dad?" she asks from inside the bedroom.

"Hey sweetie." he says as he enters. "Are you okay?"

"No! I quit glee club today." she frowns.

"For real? Or to teach Mr. Shue and the kids a lesson?" the man asks, knowing his daughter all too well. After all, they are almost exactly alike.

"More so to teach them a lesson. They were talking bad about Santana and the didn't apologize when I asked them to. So I cussed them all out and told them that I wasn't coming back until they apologize to Santana and she forgives them." Rachel blushes, thinking about her rational, but dramatic behavior.

Hiram shakes his head and chuckles after hearing that. The brunette's temper is definitely from Leroy not him.

"But you are going back right?" he asks, making sure. He loves watching his daughter perform.

"Of course, Dad, you know I love glee club. I'm just not going back right away." she explains.

"Okay good."

"Dinner's ready. Rachel can you go wake up San?" Leroy asks, appearing at the doorway.

"Of course." the brunette jumps up giddily and scurries to go wake up her crush. She walks into the living room to see the Latina curled up on the couch in a little ball, sucking her thumb.

"Aww." she coos. She pulls out her iphone and snaps a picture of the adorable sight. She hates to disturb the peaceful girl, but hate have to eat.

"Santana, wake up, its time to eat." Rachel nudges the girl lightly.

"Huh?" the Latina asks quietly, waking up and taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"Time to eat dinner."

"Okay." Santana says. She reaches her arms out, and Rachel takes her hands, helping her up. They go to the table and sit down. Once the food is out, everybody digs in, including Santana this time.

"So Santana we have a question for you." Leroy says.

"Yes?" she asks, curiously.

"Well Leroy and I were talking, and we were wondering how you would feel if we became your guardians?"

The three people at the table look at her with anticipation. But suddenly, the Latina's face scrunches up ad she starts to cry. The family thinks this is a bad sign, so they rush to comfort her until she stops them.

"No, these are happy tears. Of course id love for you guys to be my guardians." she sniffles.

"That's great! We didn't really want to fully adopt you since you really only have about two years left of being a minor, and plus it would be a little weird considering Rachel has a huge-"

"Daddy! Why don't you check on the stove? I think I can still hear it on." she interrupts loudly.

"You're joking? I thought I turned it off this time!" he exclaims before getting up and leaving the room.

Santana looks around, confused at what just happened. She looks at her friend for a response, but sees her fanning her flaming red cheeks.

"Rae, why are your cheeks so red?" she asks.

"No reason." she lies, her cheeks getting redder (if possible). Santana doesn't buy it, but lets it go; she'll ask her later.

They go throughout dinner just talking and laughing. Rachel tells Leroy and Santana about the events at glee club, and to Rachel's surprise, Santana laughs and says that she won't come back until Rachel goes back. When dinner is over, Rachel and Santana go upstairs to the brunette's room. Santana jumps on Rachel's bed and starts jumping up and down.

"Santana, get down!" the older girl scolds.

"No!" the Latina sticks her tongue out and continues jumping.

"Santana." she says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Rachel." she mocks.

"I can believe I never noticed how immature you are." the brunette says, shaking her head and heading to her walk-in closet. Santana sticks her tongue out to her friends retreating figure, but stops jumping.

"Rachel, I have a question." Santana says, appearing in her friends closet.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Why'd you act all awkward and shit at dinner?"

"Um, no reason." she says, trying to blow it off.

"Rachel, I'm a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. Now tell me." she demands.

"Fine! ItsbecauseDaddywasabouttotel lyouthatIhaveacrushonyou." Rachel says.

"What?" the Latina asks, stepping closer to her friend.

B-because Daddy w-was about to tell you t-that I like you." she confesses. Santana looks taken back. She doesn't know what to say.

"You like me?"

Rachel nods. There's an awkward silence for a few moments after that. But the suddenly, Santana is at Rachel's side and their faces are an inch apart. Then Rachel closes the gap with her lips. They kiss for a few moments until Santana realizes what she's doing. She pulls away abruptly.

"No! Rachel, I'm sorry, but I-I can't do this. Brittany dumped me yesterday, that's still fresh in my mind, and it wouldn't be fair to you if we did this. I would be lying if I said that there isn't anything between us, but I need some time, okay?" she asks, flustered.

"Of course, Santana. Take all the time you need. I'll wait for you." the brunettes says.

"Thank you so much, Rach! I'll see you tomorrow!" the younger girl exclaims, kissing her friend on the cheek lightly and leaving to go to bed.

After Rachel finishes picking out her clothes for school, she changes into her pajamas. She goes back into her room ad sees her friend sprawled across the bed in one of Rachel's shirts, with nothing else but her underwear on. The brunette shakes her head with a laugh, turns off the lights, and climbs into the bed.

* * *

"Rach I don't think I can do this." Santana says, worried.

"San, you'll be fine." the brunettes says.

"No I won't! Brittany and him are in there and everybody is going to look at me even more different because I got dumped! And the glee club is going to be all nosey like normal and -"

"Santana, you need to calm down right now." Rachel says, recognizing the early signs of a panic attack. It probably wouldn't be a good idea if she had one of those when school starts in fifteen minutes.

"But-" she starts.

"Santana."

"Brittany-" she starts again.

"Santana if you say one more goddamn thing I swear to God, I will as you say 'Go all Lima Heights' on your ass right now. Now listen to me. You are Santana fucking Lopez, hottest bitch in school. Its time to start acting like it." she says sternly. "I know that you're still shaken up from these past few days, but you have to act normal so nobody notices anything okay?" she asks, letting her tone get softer.

The Latina takes a deep breath. "You're right. But I'm still going to act like your friend and be a little bit nicer. I'm tired of being someone I'm not, and you've done so much for me these past few days, and it would be really rude to just blow you off at school."

"Great! Now, let's do this!" Rachel smiles.

They get out of the car and walk together to the school building. When they enter, all eyes fall on the Latina, and the shorter girl. Rachel feels her friend tense up next to her, so she puts a hand on her back, and guides her to the Latina's locker. After she opens her locker, Santana has seemed to calm down.

"So what's your first period class?" Rachel asks.

"AP English." the Latina answers.

"Okay, my class is that way too, so we can walk together."

Santana closes her locker and they walk to Rachel's locker together. Meanwhile, the entire glee club is crowded around Kurt's locker watching the two girls interact, wondering what's going on.

"What the hell is going on with those two?" Mercedes asks.

"Beats me. One moment they're enemies, the next, Rachel's quitting glee for her and they're walking each other to class." Kurt says.

"Someone needs to go over there and apologize first." Artie says. The teens look around until all of their eyes land on one person. Mike.

"What? Why me?" the Asian boy asks.

"Because you're the least talkative and annoying out of all of us. Now go." Tina says, pushing her boyfriend in the direction of the two girls.

"Uh, hey guys." Mike says awkwardly.

"Hello mike. I'm assuming you are here to say something to Santana?" Rachel asks, not bothering to turn around.

"Right. Um Santana, I'm sorry for what I did on Monday." he apologizes.

"Um I guess its okay." the Latina says.

"Cool. Thanks." Mike says before leaving to go back to the group.

"So, how'd it go?" Finn asks.

"Santana forgave me and didn't cuss me out, so good, I guess." he shrugs.

"Thank you, Mike, for apologizing. As much as Santana and I will enjoy this free time, it would be greatly appreciated if you all followed Mike's example, even if you put him up to it." Rachel says, coming up to the group.

"Sup, Lopez. Nice to see you show up." Puck says.

"Shut up, Puck. I was sick." Santana says.

"Yeah 'sick'" he says, making air quotes.

"Be quiet, Noah. She _was_ sick. Besides its none of your business why San wasn't here."

"_San_? What's the deal with you two? Are you guys friends or something?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, Quinn, we are, not that's its any of you guys' business."

"But you two hate each other." Artie says.

"Wheels, I suggest you shut the fuck up right now because if you say one more thing I won't hesitate to flip your wheelchair over." the Latina snaps.

"San, calm down. Its okay. Let's go to class." Rachel says to her hot-tempered friend.

Santana nods and lets the brunette take her hand and lead her down the hall.

"Okaaaaaaaaay."

"That was -"

"Weird."

"Who knew there was someone besides Brittany that could tame Satan?"

* * *

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT :) PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

Rachel is currently in the choir room doing vocal warm ups. Its been about two and a half months since her and Santana quit the glee club, and they just rejoined yesterday. Can you believe it took them two and a half months to apologize? And guess who the last ones were? Kurt and Mercedes.

"Do, re, mi, fa-"

"BOO!" someone screams behind her jumping on her back.

"What the hell?!" she yells, turning around and narrowing her eyes at the culprit.

"Hi Rach!" Santana says brightly, as if she didn't just scare the girl to death.

"Santana Isabelle Lopez was that necessary?" the brunette scolds.

"Very much." the Latina nods. Rachel rolls her eyes. Over these past few months the brunette has gotten used to the younger girl's behavior. Santana definitely enjoys being Rachel's little "sister", even though the Berrys didn't officially adopt her. She pulls pranks on her and annoys her (or at least tries to, Rachel could never get mad at her). But all of that doesn't make Rachel love her any less. Yes love, Rachel realized after getting to know the girl, that the feelings that she thought were a crush, are indeed love.

"Rach, I have good news!" Santana exclaims.

"What?" she asks, turning around to face the girl completely.

"I think I'm ready!"

"Ready for what?" Rachel asks, confused.

"To pursue a relationship with you! This morning I saw Brittany and Artie making out and I wasn't jealous, like at all! And I realized that I'm ready to pursue a relationship with you!" the Latina exclaims.

"Did you really just say pursue_ twice_?" Rachel asks. "You really have been spending way too much time with me."

"Just because I don't always talk proper English doesn't mean I'm incapable of it!" Santana whines, stomping her foot, in true Rachel-Berry-like fashion.

The brunette jus laughs, making her best friend even more mad.

"Okay, Rachel, since its so funny that I said one word from your vocabulary, I think I'll just leave and spend my free period elsewhere." Santana says, irritated. Right when the Latina starts to leave, a small hand wraps around her wrist.

"No stay, here. I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes.

"Only if you promise not to make fun of me anymore."

"I promise, San."

"Good." the younger girl says before sitting on the piano stool next to the brunette.

"So what do you think about what I said earlier?" she asks.

Rachel leans in and kisses the girl sweetly on the lips. "What does that say?" she asks when they part.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh, nah. I'm just kidding! Of course!" she giggles.

"Yes!" Santana exclaims, picking her girlfriend up and spinning her around until she feels her phone vibrate.

"Aw crap! I forgot I'm supposed to tutor some kid in math right now. I'll see you at lunch, Rae." she says, before kissing her girl on the cheek and skipping out the classroom.

Santana started tutoring about two months ago, because she wanted to show people that she isn't the cold-blooded demon that they think she is. But even though she's been doing it for so long, she still forgets when her sessions are.

Rachel sighs happily and starts to pack up her stuff. There's no way she can focus after that just happened.

* * *

"So, I was thinking, and I was wondering how you would feel if I took you out on a date?" Santana asks.

"Really? I would love to!" Rachel exclaims.

"Great! I have the perfect idea!" she deviously.

"San, you won't make me do anything crazy will you?" the brunette asks, knowing that the Latina is full of crazy ideas.

"I'm just kidding, Rae. I wont make you do anything too crazy." Santana says, playing with her girlfriend's hands.

"Thank goodness." Rachel sighs dramatically, flopping on the couch.

"You're so dramatic." the Latina rolls her eyes and lies down so that her head is on Rachel's lap. The older girl immediately starts playing with her long, raven hair.

The  
soothing gesture makes the Latina sleepy, and five minutes later, she's fast asleep on her girlfriend's lap.

"Hey Rach." Hiram says as him and his husband enter the room and sit on the love seat.

"Are you and Santana together now? Because we saw you two kissing when you thought we weren't looking." Leroy says.

"Yes! She finally asked me to be in a relationship with her!" the brunette exclaims, causing the younger girl to stir.

"Huh?" the Latina asks, confused.

"Its okay, sweetie, go back to sleep." Rachel whispers, laying Santana's head back down on her lap.

"I'm so happy for the both of you! You both deserve each other, and I'm happy your finally together." Leroy says.

"Me as well! So are you going to go on a date or something?" Hiram asks.

"Yes! I cant wait!" she exclaims.

"Do you know what she has planned?" Leroy asks.

"Nope, I'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"San, can you please tell me where we're going?" Rachel asks.

"Nope. We'll be there soon, so be quie and enjoy the ride." the Latina smirks, knowing that this will annoy the brunette.

Rachel huffs and turns on the radio. The familiar lyrics to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry blast through the speakers.

_You make me, _

_feel like I'm living a,_

_teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on,_

_I cant sleep,_

_lets run away, _

_and don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, _

_the way you look at me,_

_just one touch,_

_now baby I believe, _

_this is real,_

_so take a chance, _

_and don't ever look back, _

_don't ever look back _

They sing along to the radio until Santana pulls into the parkinng lot of the restaurant.

"What is this place?" Rachel asks.

"A vegan restaurant." she smiles.

"Really? That's amazing, Santana! Thank you so much!" she exclaims as the younger girl opens the door for her.

"No problem, Rach. I figured we'd come here instead of Breadstix since we go there all the time."

Rachel smiles and grabs the Latina's hand. They enter the restaurant.

"How may I help you ladies?" the hostess asks.

"Reservations for Lopez?" Santana asks.

"Table for two?"

"Yep."

"Okay, right this way." the lady grabs two menus and leads them to a table in a private corner of the restaurant.

She sets the menus down and says "Your waiter should be around shortly."

"Okay, thank you." Santana smiles.

"San, how did you manage to get this?" Rachel asks, motioning to their little private section.

"I booked it two weeks ago." she shrugs.

"But we weren't even together then."

"I know, I had a feelings that we would be together soon so I did it early." the brunette smiles.

"You're so sweet." she gushes.

"Shut up, I'm not sweet. And it's the least I could do."

"Sure." Rachel says, before looking through her menu.

"I'm not sweet." the Latina pouts.

"Yes you are, and now we can add adorable to the list." the brunette smirks.

"No, we cant." she huffs before looking at her menu. Rachel giggles in response.

"I'm not talking to you." she pouts, crossing her arms.

"Okay." the brunette says, amused. They go through this a lot. And Santana always seems to make it a minute or two before she gives in and talks to the girl.

And sure enough, not even a minute later, Santana says "Alright, I give up."

Rachel laughs as the waiter comes up to their table.

"Hello ladies! Can I start you off with some drinks?" she asks.

"I'll have water with lemon."

"Me as well." Rachel smiles.

"Okay great and what would you like to eat?"

"I'll have the pizza. Rae, what do you want?" Santana asks.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." she smiles.

"Okay great. Your food should be out shortly."

Their food comes in the next fifteen minutes and the both devour it.

"This is so good!" Santana exclaims, with her mouth full.

"Baby, chew your food, you're going to choke." Rachel says.

"I'm sorry, Rae, this is just so good! This food makes me want to become a vegan myself!"

Rachel laughs but continues eating her spaghetti. Before they know it, they are both finished eating their meals and are on their way to the next part of the date.

"Crap! I'm almost out of gas!" Santana exclaims.

"Its okay, San." Rachel says.

"No its not! I wanted this date to be perfect, and now its ruined!" she whines.

"Sweetie, this date is perfect."

"Really?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course, honey. Trust me, you would be able to tell if I wasn't having a good time."

Santana smiles and pulls into a Seven Eleven. I'll be right back, Rach." she says before kissing her girl on the cheek and going to get gas.

Rachel sighs happily and turns on the radio. She sings along to whatever song comes on until someone taps on the window. She jumps and lets out a squeal, but relaxes when she sees her girlfriend.

"Rae, I gots to pee, I'll be right back okay?" she asks through the window.

"Okay."

The Latina goes into the store in search for a bathroom. When she finds one she goes in and handles her business. After she washes her hands, she leaves the restroom in a hurry. She wants to get back to Rachel as soon as she can. But she's in such a rush, that she doesn't even notice when she bumped into a couple in front of her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the woman scolds before turning around and looking at the culprit with her husband.

Shock registers on Santana's face.

"Mami? Papi?"

**A/N:** **THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT. BASKEBALL SEASON STARTED AND IVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY! BUT OMG DID YOU SEE GLEE?! IT WAS CRAZY! THE UNHOLY TRINITY WAS BACK AND PERFORMED A SONG! AND THE SANTANA AND QUINN SLAP FIGHT WAS AWESOME (even though Santana was right and didnt deserve to get slapped). AND OMG MARLEY! THAT POOR GIRL! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So uh, long time no see. I'm so sorry. I was so busy, and i had a MAJOR case of writer's block. So, this chapter is short but its something right?

"Santana?" the woman asks.

The younger girl just stares at the couple with her mouth hanging open, shocked.

Meanwhile, Rachel is still sitting in the car waiting for Santana. _What is taking her so long?_ Finally, Rachel gets fed up and parks her girlfriend's car. She gets out and goes into the small store.

"Oh there you are, Honey, what took you so long?" the brunette asks. She looks at her girlfriend when she doesn't respond. She looks in confusion at the couple until something clicks.

"Oh my God." she breathes.

"Who are you?!"Jose snaps.

"I'm Rachel Berry, Santana's girlfriend." the brunette says sharply, not backing down one bit.

"Uh, why did we even bother? I told you she'd still be a dyke." Santana's papi says to his wife.

"Excuse me?! Don't say that about her! And why would you bother if you already left your sixteen year-old to live by herself?!"  
"We were passing through and we've decided to check on her to see if she changed her ways. But she obviously didn't. She is nothing but a disgrace and will never get anywhere in life. You should get out while you can." he snaps.

Mirabel turns to her daughter. "I'm surprised you even found a _girlfriend_. She must be stupid if she really wants to be with you."

"Come on, lets go. She obviously didn't change and her girlfriend is wasting our time."

"That's it?! Your daughter is frozen from shock because she never thought she would see her parents again, and that's how you treat her? You two are sick and disgusting! You know what?! I'm glad you left because now Santana is living with a wonderful family that already loves her more than you did her whole life!" Rachel yells, proudly sticking up for her girlfriend, who is still frozen by her side.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" an employee asks.

"No. We were just about to leave these two dykes to themselves." That's when Rachel loses it. She forcefully drops Santana's hand and moves to give the couple a piece of Rachel Berry. But before she an throw the first punch, Santana takes her hand and says an almost silent "no". Rachel looks at her girlfriend to see her lip trembling and her eyes full of tears, trying not to cry. The sight immediately makes Rachel's anger disappear.

"No we were just leaving. Come on San." the brunette says before tugging her girlfriend's hand. Santana follows Rachel out and they get into the car. Immediately, the Latina starts sobbing.

"Oh sweetie."

"Let's get into the back, I can hold you better." the older brunette says. Santana obediently climbs into the back and Rachel follows suit. The younger girl immediately clings to Rachel for dear life and sobs.

"Why don't they love me?!" she sobs.

"Because they're pathetic losers that can't see what an incredible girl you are." Rachel replies. Santana just cries in response.

_Poor girl. She was so happy for once, and now she's just like she was when they first left. _

"San, I'm going to take us home okay?" the older girl asks.

"What?! No! We have to continue this date!" the Latina responds with big tearful eyes.

"Sweetie, you are in no condition to finish this date. Besides, I had a wonderful time. And we are going home, so no protesting." Rachel says before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek and climbing back up to the front.

She starts the car and puts in their address in the GPS. When its activated, they drive home in silence.

After Rachel pulls up, they get out the car together. When they walk through the door, they are ambushed by Leroy and Hiram.

"Rachel! Santana! How was the . . ." They trail off when they see the smaller brunette silently shaking her head to show them not to talk about it. The men nod.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Rach, dad, and daddy." the Latina says softly before leaving the room and going upstairs.

Once Rachel makes sure that her girlfriend is upstairs before collapsing onto her fathers, crying. They look at each other before leading her into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Hiram asks.

"We ran into San's parents." the brunette says.

"YOU WHAT?!" the men exclaim in unison.

"We saw them, dads. And they said the most horrible things." she cries.

"Why were they in Lima again?" Leroy asks.

"They said they were passing through, and they decided to check on Santana to see if she 'changed her ways'."

"Poor Santana. She feels really bad right now doesn't she?"

"Yes. You should have seen her. She was literally frozen from shock, and when we got into the car, all she did was cry." the brunette says.

"Wow. I haven't seen her like that since the first time they left her." Hiram says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, the last time was when she tried to . . . oh no!" Rachel yells before sprinting up the stairs, not knowing what she'll find.

A/N: And can i just ask, who else is LOVING Glee right now? Even though Brittana's gone, Quinntana happened! I always say that if Santana isnt with Brittany, then she needs to be with either Quinn or Rachel :)


End file.
